


A New Picnic

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [32]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod Eret, Demigod Georgenotfound, Demigod TommyInnit, Eret and George are siblings, Gen, Logstedshire (DreamSMP), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), New World, Nihachu is mentioned, Picnics, Portals, Prince Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Reunions, everyone is a demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Tommy opened his mouth to argue back but stopped as he felt the shift in the air, and then a person with a crown on their head and a red cape around their shoulders stood in front of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 44





	A New Picnic

Tommy wasn’t sure what was more annoying, the fact that the next person was to show up on a Friday evening, or the fact that when Tommy had texted this to the entire group chat instead of only texting Phil like he  _ meant to _ , they had all decided to join him to welcome the next person. Whoever it was, Tommy really hoped they wouldn’t mind the crowd as much as he did. 

Phil, Techno and Wilbur were sitting at the outer edges of the crowd with enough food for all of them. Wilbur was mindlessly playing on his guitar as everyone else chatted and waited. Tommy was standing in the middle of the crossroad, waiting as he heard the others slowly losing their patience. 

“How long do you usually wait for?” Dream asked, sitting alongside George and Sapnap who he had somehow managed to become good friends with despite him being a thief who stole from royals, and the two of them being along the people he usually stole from. 

“It depends” Tommy replied “4 hours is the record, that’s when I waited for Sapnap. I don’t exactly get the exact times you’ll get here” he explained, still staring at the spot where each of them had once arrived to this world. Any moment now…

“You waited 4 hours for me? I almost killed you dude” Sapnap called, and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“You weren’t gonna kill me” he said, and Sapnap raised his eyebrows

“I had my sword to your neck, I was definitely gonna kill you” he argued, 

Tommy opened his mouth to argue back but stopped as he felt the shift in the air, and then a person with a crown on their head and a red cape around their shoulders stood in front of him. Blinking in confusion as she took in the scene in front of her. 

“Eret?” George asked, getting up from the place he had been sitting on a picnic blanket alongside Dream and Sapnap. The new person, Eret apparently, whipped his head to stare at where the voice came from. 

“George!” they called, grinning widely as they held their arms out, George flinging himself into them as the two embraced “I was so worried for you!” she added as they held each other. Tommy looked at the scene.

“We laid up a picnic” George explained “We didn’t know it was you, but I was hoping. We’re all demigods you see, and you are too, and Sapnap is here, and Niki” he pointed towards the two from his old kingdom, and Eret shone up.

“Niki! I missed you!” he called, grinning as the other waved, but didn’t move closer. 

“I missed you too” Niki said, and she did mean it despite being less enthusiastic than her former boss. 

“So, where are we?” Eret turned back to George, who turned to Tommy. Tommy had made it very clear earlier that he was the one who would welcome the new person, which was already a bit too late he supposed.

“Welcome to Logstedshire” Tommy said, motioning around himself “My name is Tommy, and I am the person who is  _ supposed to _ welcome you” he explained

“Nice to meet you dude” Eret said, holding a hand out “I am Prince Eret of Meard, the heir to the throne” they added as Tommy shook their hand.

“Tommy Innit of Logstedshire” if Eret noticed that Tommy was mocking them, they didn’t comment on it. “The usual way this works is that I show you around and give you a key to your house” Tommy dug through his pockets for the key he had gotten earlier. “You and George are sharing a house, I suppose you are rather used to that though” he explained as he handed the key to Eret.

“And we made a picnic!” Tubbo called, coming up to them “My name is Tubbo Underscore” he then said, reaching a hand out and shaking the prince’s.

“Pleasure to meet you Tubbo.” Eret said, smiling widely

“You can sit with me, Sap and Dream if you want” George offered, pointing to the blanket he had been sitting on. Eret agreed to this, and everyone went back to eat their food, all of them one by one going to greet Eret and welcome her to the town.


End file.
